Buried Past
by Miss Nikki
Summary: Kagome hurts InuYasha the only way she knows how, but now will InuYasha be able to forgive her or will they go they're seprate ways?


MissNikki's Notes: Hello this is my first oneshot that I refuse to let any one talk me into making it a story. I like it the way it is and my original meaning is still here. *smiles* Well anyway here is another classic disclaimer and story from you favorite author. *rolls eyes* Of course I know I'm your favorite author silly. *giggles* who else would it be not that bitch Miss Nikki's Sister. *grins* Yes she is my sister but you don't have to live with her. Well anyway on with the story...

Disclaimer: I know this is suppose to say I don't own InuYasha...but why fight temptation and lie. I do own him. I just didn't create him. That's the truth. He is madly in love with me and I'm gonna have his baby. A little boy with violet eyes and silver hair.

Psychiatrist: MissNikki you still have not come to grip with reality. I'm sorry to inform you that your release is to be postponed till you are able to say you don't own and will never own InuYasha

MissNikki: So you mean I get to keep InuYasha and this pretty white jacket. And will you please tell the men in the white pajamas to stop touching me, My InuYasha doesn't like other men scents on me.

Psychiatrist: *sighs* fine *shakes head* But will you please stop groping the male nurse when they come to give you your medicine?

Buried Past

This was the fight of all fights. None of their other fights even compared with this one let alone top it. She had uttered the words that she knew would hurt him. "Damn her," Kagome muttered thinking back on the events of earlier in the day. The walking dead miko was yet again the cause of another argument. "Why couldn't she stay dead?" Kagome asked the empty room. 'She just doesn't know how to die correctly. I would love to teach her how. Just one arrow through her heart." Kagome thought bitterly, as she remembered all the times the wench had survived when she should have died. Kagome sighed deeply, she didn't know what pocesed her to say it but he had made her so mad.

~~~flashback~~~

Kagome stooped dead in her tracks as she happened upon yet another "private moment" between the hanyou and her past self. They were deep in conversation although she couldn't hear the words.

The smell of death coming off Kagome's past self was so strong he didn't notice the fresh familiar scent coming to him. He had to get this off his chest so that he could get on with his life. 

Something tugged at Kagome's heart as she watched him hold the dead miko close and whisper in ear. Kagome, not wanting to see more, ran blindly through the forest back to the campsite. She needed to go back and gather her things so she could go home to her own time. She assured Sango9 and the kitsune that she was alright, she just needed time to herself for a little while. While she hated lying to them she didn't want them to stop her from leaving. She made her way back to the well thinking to herself along the way about all the times she caught them together. The though hit her just as she got to the well. She always ran back to her time when she caught InuYasha in the dead bitches arms. She growled softly to herself and muttered, "Like hell I'm leaving this time." No this time she would stay and tough it out. With her mind made up she turned and ran into sonethign hard and unyielding. She looked up into amber eyes and cursed, "Shit."

~~~End Flashback~~~

"DamnitI said I was going to stay and tough it out. I'm such a fucking baka!" Kagome complained out loud to herself.

"Watch your mouth young lady." Kagome's mother chided form the doorway. 

Kagome grimaced, "I didn't realize I was thinking aloud. Sorry."

Kagome's mother sighed and looked at her, "Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, nothing important. It's just that me and InuYasha had an disagreement and decided we needed time to calm down." Kagome let the under statement roll of her tongue easily. This argument was different this time she knew there was no going back. There was no taking back what was said.

~~~flashback~~~

InuYasha noticed a change in the scent around him when that whiff of freshness left the air. He was so accustomed to the scent he passed it off as always being there, but now that it was gone he missed it. The scent just didn't seem out of place. InuYasha was mad at himself, for she had seen him in the arms of the dead priestess yet again. He had finished what he had to say to the walking dead. He took off after Kagome. When he reached the well she was just standing there staring off into the void. He started to reach out and touch her shoulder to get her attention, when she suddenly turned around and walked into him. That was were it all went wrong.

~~~End Flashback~~~

InuYasha sat in the Goshenboku contemplating what to do. He had no reason to live. He already knew she wasn't coming back. Her words had cut him deeply. "Why does she always have to overreact?" InuYasha scoffed for he already knew the answer to that, "Why do I always have to let my pride get the better of me?" InuYasha sighed as he though back to the events of earlier that day.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Watch where your going bitch." When Kagome looked into his eyes he say the surprise die and the anger flare.

Kagome hissed, "Then don't stand in my way asshole." Kagome had lost the battle in her head to hide her anger. 

InuYasha was surprised but he didn't let it show. He knew she was upset he could smell the rise in heat coming off her body. "Where are you running off to this time. Geesh, Kagome. I thought I could trust you to stay put when my back was turned."

Kagome shook with rage, "I'm not running. And why do care if I am.?"

InuYasha smirked, "So why are you so angry?" InuYasha decided he was going to goad her into saying she had seen him with the clay figure miko and tell him she was jealous. "You would happen to be mad from the conversation you eased dropped on, would you?" He knew he had used the wrong tactic when he saw something flash in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen there before, something that loked like it could be dangerous. What he say in her eyes was hate, raw unadulterated hate, which if he wasn't mistaken directed at him.

Kgome took a step forward , causing him to take a step back, and poked him roughly in the chest. "I was not ease dropping. I was looking for you to tell you breakfast was ready." Kagome took another step forward, her voice dripping with acid, "How STUPID of me to not have known you would be with that TRAMP!!! I should HAVE known you'd make plans to go to hell with her the MOMENT the shikon was completed. DAMN HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!" Kagome turned away in self disgust. Then her words dawned on Inuyasha. 

"Wait Kgome I wasn't making plans I was brea--"

Kagome cut him off, "Save it InuYasha for someone who cares. Because I don't ." Her voice was dangerously love. "You played me for the fool to many times InuYasha. Let me be the first to congratulate you on using the young naive girl's love for you to your advantage. Damn InuYasha you made me think you cared."

InuYasha was bewildered hearing these words come out of he's Kagome's mouth, "I do care. Kagome I care for--"

"You cared so much about me that you ran after the dead skank every time she was near like a lost puppy trying to find it's way home," Kagome sneered.

At the insult, InuYasha's pride defense kicked in, "What makes you so sure that I was going to say you?"

Kagome was caught off guard by the whispered words but shook it off to renew her attack. "So what are you doing here?" Kagome gestured around her. "Shouldn't you be in hell already with the cock sucking bitch?"

Kagome's harsh words made him take a step back. Kagome smiled inwardly at her effect on him.

"Fine if we're being so brutally honest, you should truthful with yourself too. If it hadn't been for Naraku killing Kouga you wouldn't give ½ a yen what happened to me." InuYasha retorted using the phase he had heard her use so many times before.

Kagome gasped at the mention of the dead wolf youkai's mane. "He died saving me InuYasha. But you probably would be more grateful if it hadda been the cold skeezer he saved and not me."

Hearing he gasp he knew he had hit a soft spot. He know she felt guilty about the wolf youkai's death. She blamed herself. "I wonder would you have cried so mad if you knew it was Ayame he was trying to save and not you?"

"How dare you stoop so low InuYasha," she spat through her teeth, searching her mind for a comeback that would hurt him the way he had hurt her. She wracked her brain for the best insult, and then it hit her when she glanced back in to the smug hanyou's face. It's what made him relentless in battle with his youkai brother.

~~~pause flashback~~~

InuYasha felt himself do something he hadn't done in so lang. Since his mother died so long ago. InuYasha started to cry, and all because of her last words to him before she disappeared.

~~~Un-pause flashback~~~

Kagome glared back at him, her eyes softening when she meet his eyes, her gaze unwavering, "But what else can be expected from a 'hanyou'?" her words were barely a whisper.

InuYasha's breathe caught in the back of his throat. He dropped his head, InuYasha couldn't believe his ears, had the Kagome he traveled with for the past year with had uttered those hateful words. And when he lifted his head up she was gone. She had left him and the Sengoku Jadai to go to her past to live her future.

~~~~End Flashback~~~

InuYasha had thought long and hard about it since Kagome left him. He knew exactly what he had to do. Because of his own stupid pride he had lost Kagome. The only one to show him real love. His decision was made he would go to the only one he could look at and imagine he was still with Kagome, 'his' Kagome. He just could get over what she said, he seemed hang up in it. 'Had she meant it? She said it with her voice void of any emotion,' InuYasha thought to himself. InuYasha jumped out of the Goshenboku and followed something besides his heart to the one he would spend the rest of his life, or should he say after left with. He found the one he was looking for a few miles away standing near a cliff ove looking a forest. She turned when she sensed his presence.

"Changed your mind, have you? I thought you was going to stay with the young miko. You proclaimed you love for her this morning was the cause for you breaking you promise to me."

InuYasha lowered his head to shield his eyes with his bangs at the reminder of his troubles, "Kagome left me and I know she's not coming back. She despises me as a hanyou," the melancholy was evident in his tone.

"All this sadness over that worthless pathetic excuse for a mi--" her insult was cut off by the arrow piercing he heart from behind as the claws slit her throat.

InuYasha looked up to see a figure walking away. He couldn't make out what it was but looking down at the ex walking dead, he saw the arrow.

"Kagome?" it came out as nothing but a whisper that the wind carried away from him. 'It can't be, she hates me. She would never have come back,' the hanyou thought. He absently stepped out to the ditch the bitch (MissNikki's Middle Notes: Heh, that rhymes*giant smile*) had made while taking him to hell with out him noticing. He thought back to the figure, 'It couldn't be Kagome, it had short hair.' If only the wind would have carried it scent to him instead of away from him. With his plan thwarted his only choice was to sulk, so he headed back to the Goshenboku. When he got there the sun had completely set. He noticed a figure, it's fingers lightly skimming the tree. A woman, he could tell by the profile. This time the wind was considerate and brought the scent to his nose. He recognized the scent immediately. 'Maybe she's her to end my life for what I did,' InuYasha thought as he approached the woman. 

She turned when she caught the movement out of the corner of her eyes. Her long hair swinging over her shoulder. She ran to him and for the first time ever showed him real affection, she hugged him. "Your alive, good. I was so worried it wouldn't work."

InuYasha stood there stiff and dumbfounded in the embrace. He just didn't know what to say. 'What was she talking about. He then absently looked to where Sango had been fingering the tree. He noticed the characters for the first time. 'Bury the past and prevent another mistake.'

Noticing the center point of his attention she rushed on with the answer to the question she was sure he had. "Shippo reasoned that there had to be something else connecting our two era besides the well. There just had to be some way to get in contact with Kagome. We all came to the conclusion that it was the tree. Your tree. So the monk carved our message into the tree. It worked, she came to you. Now it's your turn to go to her. Look around InuYasha..."

InuYasha looked around as he was instructed to do, something on the ground caught his eye. He knelt, and picked up the black stringy silk material. It slide through his fingers reminding him of...

~~~Flashback~~~

InuYasha cradled Kagome's limp body in his arms. Her hair sliding over his arm like 'silk'. Would she ever wake up? Maybe she had some medicine that would help her in her bag.'

InuYasha thought back to just moments before. 'If I had just destroyed that demon a little faster she wouldn't have been hurt,' the hanyou thought more than a little disappointed in himself. Then he heard it agin, the sickening way Kagome's body had hit the ground. Upon hearing that there was nothing the healers in his time could do for her, he rushed her to her own time. He heard through Mrs. Higurashi that the healers at the thing they called the hospital that she would be alright, he relaxed not enough though to leave her time. She had only had a broken arm and a mild concussion. Nothing that she couldn't get over, according to Souta. She had healed in a little over eleven weeks.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Little did InuYasha know but he had been mumbling aloud, and hearing this Sango left the clearing around the tree, leaving the inu hanyou alone.

'That was no more then nineteen weeks ago, about two weeks after the shikon no tama was completed and Naraku was defeated.' (Who would have though that I was a poet too!? *grins broadly) He looked back at the forgotten stands that had fallen back to the ground. He picked up the fallen hair and sniffed it, it was indeed Kagome's for sure and it was scattered around the tree. He gathered the severed hair and dug a hole. He placed Kagome's hair in the hole, before covering it he pulled his hair over his shoulder using his claws he cut six inches off and placed it in the hole along Kagome's. Now he covered it. Then he sped off to the well and into his future.

The End

MissNikki's End Notes: I hope yo liked it. There will be no more so don't take it upon yourselves to threaten me to update or write more. The purpose of a oneshot is that it's finished in one shot. No two or three. No skit and now nothing. I left the ending right here because that's how I liked it, you imagine what will happen next.


End file.
